Online conferences including web conferencing, online meetings, webinars, and so forth are implemented to provide an immersive and interactive experience to participants via corresponding client devices via a network. Online conferences allow people across the world to collaborate using a variety of different types of media content (i.e., audio, digital images, video, software demonstrations, and so forth). Oftentimes, however, participants in online conferences have a disability that makes consumption of different media content items difficult, especially at real-time speeds. For example, current online conference systems do not provide adequate accessibility options for viewers who have a hearing impairment and cannot hear a presenter of the online conference, especially in real-time online conferences. Consequently, viewers of online conferences with disabilities miss out on consuming important online conference content.